


I Wait for you Alone

by anna_chronistic



Series: Autopsy [3]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Autopsies, Javert doesn't understand text language, M/M, Mild Comic Relief, Twitter, this is supposed to be sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-20 20:50:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11342955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna_chronistic/pseuds/anna_chronistic
Summary: A person is found dead in a Florida apartment by a city worker coming to shut off the electricity.  Who was this person, and how did they die?Final part of the autopsy series.





	I Wait for you Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any inaccuracies. Most of my knowledge of forensics comes from _Bones_. The title comes from the song _Like A Stone_ by Audioslave.

_On a cobweb afternoon_  
_In a room full of emptiness_  
_By a freeway I confess_  
_I was lost in the pages_  
_Of a book full of death_  
_Reading how we'll die alone_  
_And if we're good,we'll lay to rest_  
_Anywhere we want to go_

_In your house I long to be_  
_Room by room patiently_  
_I'll wait for you there_  
_Like a stone_  
_I'll wait for you there_  
_Alone_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

~~~~~~~~July 24~~~~~~~~

Desiree Ampère worked for the Miami Dade county power company. Today, she was driving to an apartment in Coral Gables, Florida. The resident, Peter Grantaire, hadn't paid the electric bill since May, so she was here to shut off the electricity.

"Miami Dade electric company. Is Peter here?" She knocked on the door, but there was no response. She prodded the doorknob and discovered that the door was unlocked, which was weird. She let herself in (which is technically illegal), and explored the house. There was a menagerie of paintings, some finished and some unfinished. There were empty bottles of alcohol on the floor, some broken. It also smelled pretty bad. Maybe they forgot to take out the trash? The TV was still on, and a JG Wentworth commercial was playing. Ampère headed towards the living room, and what she saw shocked her. There was a dead guy face down on the floor. She called the police immediately.

The police arrived at the scene soon after. Miami Dade police department officer Xavier Javert was the main cop on the case. "This murder looks precisely executed. It looks like it'll take a while to solve," said Javert. "Not everything is a murder, Javert. People die of natural causes, suicides, and accidents as well," said the other police officer, Savart. "Mm hmm, that's what they all say. 'It was an accident!' That's a murderer's number 1 excuse." "Be that as it may, this case looks like either an accident or a suicide," said Savart.

Later, the coroner, Dr. Fréchet arrived to pick up the body. Whoever died in that apartment had been dead for quite some time. There was no identification (state ID, drivers' license, etc.) on the body. The corpse was taken away in a body bag to the coroner's office to hopefully get a positive identification.

Officer Javert was to examine the "crime" scene. He had done detective work before and he's really good at it too, because he's a professional stalker. There was a dead phone on a desk, and unlike the corpse, it could be revived. Javert plugged it in the charger and looked at the text messages. The person that was texted the most was a contact called "Enjy <3"

The last text message said  
To Enjy <3:  
I'm sorry about Thursday. Can we talk?  
_sent on July 9 at 10:16 p.m._

There was no reply to that text. After Javert went through the phone, he decided to look at the computer. There were several unfinished flash animation story boards. Apparently whoever lived here was into art. Twitter was open on the internet browser. The account was called granterrible, and the bio said "part time artist, full time loser". There was a notification that the Nihilist Arby's twitter account @nihilist_arbys followed him on July 14. Javert looked through the last tweets.

@granterrible  
The only way I can cling to my sanity is  
if no one knows how lonely I truly am.  
_posted on July 9, 2017 at 10:34 p.m._

@granterrible  
dont u kno about teh bird  
evryon nows that the bird is the word  
serfin brid!!!!  
_posted on July 9, 2017 at 11:49 p.m._

Javert noted that Grantaire was capable of using proper spelling and grammar. So he must have either been drunk, or trying to be funny when he wrote that last tweet. Another important piece of information acquired was the time that Grantaire was last known to be alive.

~~~~~~~~

Officer Javert soon found out where "Enjy less than 3" lived, and knocked at his door.

"Miami Dade police department. Is this Maurice Enjolras?"

"Yes, officer."

"When was the last time you saw Peter Grantaire?"

"July 6. Why do you ask?"

"There was a person found dead at 1472 South Hialeah Ave., which is Grantaire's official residence."

This statement caught Enjolras off guard. He didn't want to believe that Grantaire was dead. "With all due respect, how do you know that's Grantaire? It could have been a robber trying to steal Grantaire's paintings and sell them on the black market. He's an artist, you know, so that's definitely a possibility. What if Grantaire ran away, and the burglar died in his apartment somehow?"

"That's a very unlikely scenario. We believe that the body found at the scene is, in fact, Grantaire. However technically, the body was too badly decomposed to be positively identified. If you want a positive identification for closure reasons, we can ask the coroner or the medical examiner to do that."

"Yes, I would like that."

Javert also told Combeferre and Courfeyrac about the discovery earlier that day, and they both cried upon hearing the news. But Enjolras was skeptical for some reason. He didn't think that Grantaire was dead, so he filed a missing person's report instead.

Now that Javert was finished gathering evidence, he had to find Ampère and arrest her for breaking and entering.

~~~~~~~~at the autopsy~~~~~~~~

At the morgue, the coroner (Dr. Fréchet) and the medical examiner (Dr. Gâteaux) prepare for the autopsy. The body on the table was considered a "John Doe", or an unidentified body. "We X-rayed the body for broken bones, still no signs of foul play or violence," said Fréchet. "Well that rules out homicide as the manner of death, which means it's either accident, suicide, or natural causes," said Gâteaux.

"There are no major injuries or illnesses," said Fréchet. "Even a natural cause of death would be difficult to find."

"Hopefully the toxicology report will give us answers," Gâteaux said.

"The last time our person of interest was known to be alive was July 9 at 11:49 p.m. Let's see if the time of death for this John Doe matches that time," Fréchet said. "Look, here's an empty pupa shell of a fly. The life cycle of flies is 14-16 days, so this means that he's been dead for at least 2 weeks," said Gâteaux. "It's the 24th, so 2 weeks matches the time of death," said Fréchet.

The doctors were trying to positively identify the John Doe on the table, so they compared his clothing with the security footage of the 7-11 that Grantaire was at on July 9. The John Doe was wearing a green University of Miami t-shirt and black pants. "That looks a lot like the outfit from the footage of Grantaire at 7-11," said Fréchet.

"That's because it is Grantaire," said Gâteaux.

"We don't know that for sure yet," said Fréchet. "We have to be thorough and professional. We can't give in to confirmation bias."

"Sorry for the confirmation bias. I'm just creeped out by this. I know someone who is friends with Grantaire. His name is Matt Joly, and we're both working on our Ph.D's in the medical field. Joly kept telling me that he's worried about Grantaire's drinking; he says that drinking too much fucks up your immune system. I really hope that Grantaire's okay, but unfortunately our John Doe has striking similarities to him, and that disturbs me."

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Jeremy," said Fréchet.

Next, they looked at the suspended drivers' license to whom this John Doe supposedly belonged. They tried to compare the corpse to the photo and the information on the license to see if they could get a match.

_name: Peter Laramie Grantaire_  
_class: C_  
_sex: male_  
_DOB: March 23, 1988_  
_height: 5'11"_  
_weight: 185 lbs_  
_hair: brown_  
_eyes: brown_

The man in the photo was smiling and had crooked teeth.

"Well, it looks like our John Doe has brown hair and is about 5'11". That's all the info I can really match from the license. This is pretty tedious," said Gâteaux.

"Since we're dealing with a body that's been dead for 2 weeks in South Florida at the height of summer, visual identification is dubious at best. It would be easier if we did this another way," said Fréchet.

"The teeth are intact. How about we get a positive identification from dental records?" Gâteaux suggested. "We'll compare them to Grantaire's dental record, as well as persons who went missing around July 10."

~~~~~~~~6 weeks later~~~~~~~~

From dental records, it was confirmed that the remains are, in fact, Grantaire. The toxicology results were in, and the cause of death was ruled an accident by ethanol toxicity, or alcohol poisoning. Grantaire's blood alcohol content was .40%, five times the legal driving limit. He was said to have died in the early morning hours of July 10.

Enjolras was told this information, and he finally broke down and cried. To him, the news was sad but not shocking. R died of alcohol poisoning, which wasn't surprising. He also wasn't found until 2 weeks later, which also wasn't surprising. No one had called him at the time he was missing, not even family. Enjolras didn't bother to contact R when he missed the Les Amis meeting because he just assumed that Grantaire left the group. The circumstances in which they discovered him dead made Enjolras feel especially guilty. No one had any concern to find him until he failed to pay a bill.

Enjolras remembered how annoyingly sarcastic R was at meetings, and the way he said that most attempts to change this fucked up world are futile. He was actually glad when Grantaire didn't show up on the 13th so that he could finally get some peace and quiet. He also remembered Grantaire blatantly hitting on him, and the stupid nickname he gave him (Enjy). He kept having the feeling that maybe, if only he had listened, R would still be here.

Grantaire didn't have a funeral; he was just cremated. His parents didn't want the last memory of their son to be his self-destructive path that ended in his demise.

**Author's Note:**

> [Nihilist Arby's is an actual twitter account.](https://twitter.com/nihilist_arbys)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Song reference: Like a Stone by Audioslave](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4zdoXgGnKdc)


End file.
